Hidden Emotions
by Jedzia Dax
Summary: Well... I'm not very good at summarys or anything so...... I guess you'll just have to read it.. ^^;; It's one of my first, I had to go over it but... R&R! **Chapter 2 uploaded!**
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Weiss boys... *pouts*  
  
Konnichiwa! I finally decided to write a yaoi fic... it took me long enough... ne ways... right now nothing's really happening but there will be some lemon later on. So u'll just have to wait until that comes out...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yohi woke up with a major hangover. Last night, him and a few of his college buddys went to the club to celebrate Yohji's birthday. As far as he could remember he had a blast, but now he was paying the price.  
  
He yawned, rubbing his throbbing head then got up and stumbled into the washroom. After taking a quick leak he pulled out some asprin to ease the throbbing in his head. Washing down two pills with a cold glass of water, Yohji looked up at the mirror.  
  
'Ah! Beautiful as always!'  
  
He quickly took a brush to his hair before he though he was ready. Turning around Yohji nearly ran into Ken, his roommate. Ken mumbled a hello and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.  
  
Yohji sighed and began to sift through a large pile of his clothes clothes, promptly thrown on the floor the day before. Today, he decided to wear a pair of black slacks and a tight red shirt. After grabbing his sunglasses he sat upon the sofa and waited for Ken.  
  
~~~~  
  
They made it to school with only a few minutes to spare. Yohji parked his roadster in a vacant spot, furthest away from the building then got out and closed the door behind him. He slung his leather jacket over his shoulder and headed towards school with Ken.  
  
Ken sighed, "I don't see why we still go to college. I think it's pointless."  
  
Yohji smiled, "I thought you said that you wanted to be a doctor, Ken."  
  
Ken shook his head, "That was elementary. You know that we're doing other things now... plus we have to work in the flower shop."  
  
Yohji nodded, "I guess your right. Oh well, we only have one semester to go, and it's almost over anyways."  
  
They walked the rest of the way in silence. When the bell rang they both said good-bye and went to their seperate classes.   
  
~~~~  
  
Yohji met Ken at his roadster after the end of the day. He smiled and hopped in the drivers seat, wile Ken sat in the passangers. They rode in silence for a while until Yohji became tired of it and spoke.  
  
"So, who's turn is it to work today?"  
  
Ken sighed, "Yours and mine; I think."  
  
Yohji smiled, "Ok, do you want to stop off to drop off our bags or just go?"  
  
"Let's just go. We can leave our bags in here."  
  
Yohji nodded and took off towards the shop.  
  
They worked until about ten before finally being able to go home. On their way into the apartment they met Aya, he was on another mission. Ken sighed and slumped into his and Yohji's room then he walked over to the desk and sat down. Pulling out his homework he got to it, looking none to pleased.  
  
A little after 11 he was finally finished. Giving a relieved sigh he packed his stuff away and sliped under his few covers. Smiling, Ken and closed his eyes only for them to shoot back open. He growled angrily and turned over. Closing them again he groaned as he opened them again; what was he lyingn on?.  
  
Ken sighed, about to get up, when a noise stoped him. Yohji had walked into the room and had quickly striped stripped. Yohji apparently thought that Ken was asleep. Ken tried to shut his eyes again but couldn't tear them away from Yohji and his naken body, though his back was facing him.  
  
Yohji stretched and moved over to his bed, crawling under the covers and quickly falling to sleep.  
  
Ken looked up at the celing, it was only a little crush.... nothing important; probably his imagination again. Yes, that was it, just his imagination. He drifted into a deep sleep, full of wonderful dreams.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So... there's my first chapter.. please RxR... I need to know what it's like so far... There will be some lemon later and I'll hopefully get those chapters up soon... Thx!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

FINALLY!!!! I mannaged to get through my stupid writer's block... -_- A little long but don't worry... I'll make it up to you! I PROMISE!! Now.. enough of this chit-chat and onto the fic!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ken woke up early the next morning and started to get dressed before he realized that it was Saturday. He groaned and flomped back down on his bed, staring up at the celing blankly. Just happening to look over he noticed that Yohji was still sleeping. Though he couldn't help but notice that Yohji had kicked most of his covers off last night and was now exposed. Ken blushed furiously and quickly looked away, remembering last night. He quickly sat up and decided to go for a nice, LONG walk.  
  
Ken jogged down the wet streets in his grey sweats and sweater. He stopped at a bench to catch his breath and take a quick drink of water. Soon he was off and running again; where he was running, he didn't know, all he knew was that he needed time to think.  
Yohji woked up around 10 and realized that Ken had left. Where could he have gone? Ken never got up before he did. Yohji shrugged and put on a tight pair of black pants and a black, mesh shirt. He planned to go to the club with Aya later today, mabye Ken would come.  
Ken finally made it home sometime around 1. He went up to his room and changed into a pair of beige shorts and blue button-up shirt. Sighing, he sat back down on his bed and placed his head in his hands. Though he had gone out to think and try to work things out nothing really helped. He shook his head and let out a very confused sigh.  
  
Yohji walked in a few minutes later, then smiled when he noticed Ken sitting upon the bed. "Hey Ken. Where were you earlier?"  
  
Ken shrugged and looked down at his feet. "Just out for a long jog, that's all."  
  
"Ok... Do you want to go to the club with Aya and I? It'll give you something to do."  
  
"Umm.... I guess so..."  
  
"Ok. You'd better get ready, we'll be leaving in about an hour." Yohji turned and walked towards the door, opening it and stepping out. Just before he went to shut it, Yohji turned and winked at Ken, then closed the door silently behind him.  
  
Ken blinked stared at the door, mouth agape. Did he know? Could he know? Ken shook his head. Of course he didn't know. He sighed and got up, walking over to his dresser. He pulled open the top drawer and a mass of clothes poped out of the over-stuffed drawer, covering Ken.  
  
Ken moved from under his clothes and somehow mannaged to get out. He pushed the mass of clothes to the side and then proceded to search through them, for something half-decent. He ended up choosing a white top and matching white pants. Though he knew he'd look out of place he really didn't care.  
  
There was a knock on the door and Yohji stuck his head in the. "Ken, you ready?"  
  
Ken nodded, "Ya." He walked over to the door, waiting for Yohji to move out of the way.  
  
"Good; we're leaving. Come on."  
  
Ken followed Yohji out the door and down the stairs. Aya was waiting for them at their front door, looking slightly irritated. "Took you long enough." He looked at Ken, shaking his head slightly.  
  
"Where's Omi?" Ken asked looking around.  
  
"You should know where... Infront of his computer, most likely working on homework." Yohji shrugged.  
  
Ken nodded then followed the other two out the door, gently closing it behind him.  
The club was packed when they arrived, the music was loud and up-beat, tons of people dancing or talking around. Ken followed Yohji and Aya as best he could but he soon lost them in the thick mass. He looked around, confused and slightly scared. "Yohji-Kun.... Aya-Kun??" He couldn't hear anything above the pounding of the loud music. Great! He lost Yohji and Aya and was standing in the middle of a dance floor with all these weird people. He groaned as another person touched his ass. Turining he glared at the woman and proceded to try to make his way through the crowd.  
  
He finally made it to a vacant table in the back of the club. Sitting down he peered down to the ground with a sigh. 'Why did I have to come here? I don't even like clubs and everyone is googling at me!?' He looked up and scanned the crowd again for any hopes of spotting Yohji or Aya; no luck. He sighed and put his head in his hands; Now what was he going to do?  
Yohji and Aya wandered around, taking a look at each of the good looking women they passed. Yohji turned around to ask Ken something when he noticed that Ken wasn't there. He stopped with a hand upon his shoulder and Aya glared at him.  
  
"Now what?" Aya demanded.  
  
Yohji sighed, "Ken's missing... Think he got lost?"  
  
Aya rolled his eyes at Yohji, "Most likely.. why don't you go find him? I'll be around."  
  
Yohji nodded and turned around, heading into the crowds to find Ken.  
Ken drew invisible pictures on the table as he sat there, he was so bored!. He knew that Yohji had probably noticed that he was gone now and hoped that he was trying to find him. There had to be something else to do her other than dance or make out, these people were making him sick! He glared as someone tried to sit next to him then tried to shuffle farther into the shadows, hoping that his white outfit wouldn't stand out too much. He looked back up and around; for a moment he thought that he had spotted Aya but another look told him it was just another one of those 'females'. He groaned and let his head fall on the table.  
  
"Tired Ken-kun?"  
  
Ken looked up, "Huh?" He reconized Yohji and sighed happily. "Oh. Yohji, it's you."  
  
Yohji smiled and sat beside Ken. "So, what have you been up to?"  
  
"Sitting here on my ass bored out of my mind!" Ken replied hotly, "Can't you and Aya slow down at all?"  
  
Yohji smirked, "Now why would we want to do that? Your just slow."  
  
Ken glared at Yohji, not able to come up with a comment to his words. He sighed, shaking his head.  
  
Yohji grinned then patted him on his shoulder. "Aww.. don't take it so hard Ken, I found you didn't I?"  
  
Ken nodded to him, resting his back upon the chair backing. "Ya.. I guess your right but clubs just aren't my kind of place."  
  
Yohji laughed lightly. "And I suppose soccer feilds are? Your going to have to get out more often Ken." He winked to him. "You don't know what your missing."  
  
Ken blinked, watching Yohji, what was it with him and blinking?! He sighed, rolling his eyes and looking across the table. "What 'is' there to do around here?"  
  
Yohji shurgged nonchalontly, slingling his arms over the back of the rest, one over Ken's shoulders. "Well.. there's dancing, checking out the hot girls... making out.." He shrugged again. "Though I know you don't do those types of things."  
  
Ken blushed slightly, shaking his head. "Of course not Yohji, besides, most of the people here are freaks."  
  
"Ya... but you aren't.."  
  
Ken blinked again, turning to look at his teammate. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
Yohji smirked. "You are pretty hot you know that.." His one hand came over, gently stroking his shoulder.  
  
Ken jumped at the sudden touch and eyed Yohji. "What?! You think I'm hot?" He was flabberghasted, Yohji was the biggest womanizer and he though HE was HOT?? Ken shook his head slightly, he had to be kiddin.  
  
Yohji nodded to Ken. "Ya. Is there a problem?"  
  
"Is there a problem? Of course there is!" Ken was raising his voice, getting funny looks from those who could hear him. "I mean.. You, your the biggest womanizer around! How can you like 'me'?"  
  
Yohji leaned in very close to Ken's face, jade eyes locked upon Ken's. "That doesn't mean I'm not interested in guys..."  
  
Ken could feel his face growing hot, what was Yohji thinking? He averted his gaze from Yohji, now peering at his toes. "But I... you.." Ken was very confused now, and not to mention a bit scared as well.  
  
Yohji watched as Ken turned away from him, of course he didn't expect Ken to be open in this respect. He had been hoping for Ken not to act like this but Ken was Ken and this sort of behaviour was expected. It also made it all the better. Yohji sighed and shook his head, getting up and stretching. He glanced back down to Ken and smirked slightly. "Come on, It's about time to leave now.."  
  
Ken blinked, lifting his head and looking to Yohji; his tune had sure changed quickly.. Finally nodding he stood and followed Yohji out of the club.  
  
They made it home not soon later and Ken made sure to get to his bed as soon as possible, he wasn't sure if Yohji was still in his strange mood, he had been the whole way home. Ken quickly sliped into his bed and closed his eyes. He remembered hearing the door open just before he fell asleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well... I finally got the second chapter finished. Not very good in my opinion but meh! =P R&R! ^.^ I could also use some input on what to do next... any idea's?? 


End file.
